Table 29: A Wade Barrett Short Story
by Shannon5288
Summary: It was another normal night at work for Lily Tomlin, that is until Wade Barrett walked in. A well known playboy, always with a different lady on his arm when he dined there. He sat at his normal table only this time he sat alone. Lily was oblivious to his fame and fortune, but would her curiosity make her fall for his charm by the end of the night? **Smut will follow in chapter 2**


**Table 29 : A Wade Barrett Short Story**

 **Chapter 1: Customer Service**

Lily stared at the large clock on the kitchen wall as she waited for her next order to be placed on the outgoing rack. Just another busy Wednesday night at work for the young brunette. She watched her friend, Charlotte, push through the double doors of the kitchen with a huge grin etched on her face.

" _He's here and right on time!"_ Charlotte squealed, clapping her hands like a loon.

"Who's here?" Lily chuckled, picking up her serving tray as she prepared to head out of the kitchen and back into the dining area.

" _007 of course!"_ Charlotte grinned but stopped when she realized poor Lily hadn't caught on yet. _"Ugh… the hottie sitting at 29! I call him 007 because of the British accent. But that's WWE Superstar, Wade Barrett. He's so hot! I would love to get his table tonight, but I know Vivian already has it…"_ she swooned.

"Um… alright then. I'm going to deliver my orders and I'll be back." Lily sighed, shaking her head at her starstruck friend.

* * *

"Enjoy your meal Mrs. Luden…" Lily nodded with confidence as she pivoted to make her way back to the kitchen.

" _Lily, I need your help! I'm so glad I saw you…"_

"Whoa...Vivian, what's going on?" Lily asked giving a look of concern to her co-worker.

" _I have to leave right now because Nicholas is running a fever. I'm going to the hospital to meet up with him and the babysitter. I need you to take over at table 29 for me. He's waiting on a friend and he wanted a bourbon on the rocks. Thank you so, so much! I owe you Lily!"_ Vivian smiled graciously before rushing out the door.

Lily took a deep breath as she glanced over at the gentleman sitting at the table before sighing and walking over to him.

"Good evening mister….." she stalled, hoping he would help her out with his name.

"Barrett… And you are?" the dark haired man retorted with a devious grin. Lily's eyes grew wide and her mind went blank temporarily as she had never seen a man much like this before. He was tall and obviously fit with dark hair and a well groomed beard. She couldn't help but stare at him feeling as though all the wind had been knocked out of her body. Mr. Barrett politely cleared his throat to help snap Lily back into reality.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry. My name is Lily and I'll be your new server this evening as Vivian had a family emergency. You ordered a bourbon on the rocks, right?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I did…" he smirked.

"Excellent! I'll have that right out to you in a moment, Mr. Barrett" she nodded taking note of the other menu lying on the table. "Will the second member of your party be joining you soon?"

"No… looks like I'll be going solo tonight, Lily. By the way, you can call me Wade as opposed to Mr. Barrett" he chuckled, making Lily smile nervously. She picked up the spare menu and gave Wade a small nod as she turned to head back toward the bar.

" _ **Get it together Lily…"**_ she thought to herself as she placed the spare menu down on the bar.

" _What's your order Lill?"_ the bartender called out.

"Bourbon on the rocks, Carl…" she replied. A few seconds later she had Wade's drink in her hand and was headed back to his table.

"Here's your bourbon… Are you ready to order?"

"Ah…yes actually. I'll have the 16 ounce sirloin cooked medium well, with roasted scallop potatoes and asparagus." Wade smiled, handing Lily his menu.

"Wonderful choice if I do say so myself…" she blushed, biting her lip temporarily as Wade flashed his stunning smile at her again. "I'll go get this order in for you and we'll have it out to you soon. Again, if you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you Lily…" he cooed as the brunette walked away.

* * *

Charlotte had been watching her co-worker interact with Wade and needless to say she was seething with jealousy.

" _Just what in the hell do you think you're doing out there?"_ she scoffed, making Lily cringe as she walked into the kitchen.

"Charlotte…"

" _I told you I wanted his table!"_

"Well it's not my fault Vivian asked me to cover for her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an order to place!" Lily huffed, brushing past Charlotte.

" _Bitch…"_ the strawberry blonde haired woman uttered, bursting through the doors from the kitchen. She tugged on her shirt in an attempt to show more cleavage as she approached Wade's table.

" _Hello Mr. Barrett, my name is Charlotte and I would just like to say that I'm a huge fan of yours! Uh… can I get you anything? And I mean anything? I see you're dining alone tonight and that's unusual for a man of your stature..."_ she smiled brightly.

"No thank you Scarlet…" he winced, swiftly rejecting her attempt to seduce him. "Lily is taking excellent care of me tonight and in fact she's right there" he grinned, pointing towards Lily who was approaching his table. She met Wade's gaze with a smile but quickly glared at Charlotte who decided to awkwardly stand next to his table.

"Here's some nice hot bread rolls with honey butter while your order is being prepared. And it looks like you'll be needing a refill. I'll get that for you right away…" Lily nodded.

"Brilliant! Thank you Lily!" Wade replied with an adoring smile. "Uh… Scarlet, again thanks but I'm good with Lily…" he smirked.

" _My name is Charlotte!"_ she growled.

"Right...that's what I said, Scarlet." Wade snorted.

" _Ugh…"_ she snarled, walking back toward the kitchen.

"I am so sorry about her behavior… I honestly don't know what's gotten into her this evening but…" Lily sighed before being cut off by Wade.

"It's quite alright Lily, no need to apologize for someone else's actions" he grinned, taking her small hand into his. At that moment she felt her heart flutter and her breath hitch. She gave him a coy smile with a small nod before retreating into the kitchen to check on his order.

" _ **Pull yourself together… I mean he's incredibly sexy but I can't do that. I'm not that kind of girl… am I?"**_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts quickly faded as she saw Charlotte hastily gathering her things to head out for the night. She thought about saying something to her friend but opted not to as she knew the argument would only escalate.

" _Order up for 29!"_ one of the chefs shouted. Lily flitted over to grab his plate from the rack and placed it on a serving tray as she prepared to exit the kitchen.

Wade looked up from studying a message on his cell phone and saw Lily checking on her other customers just before making it over to him. He ran a hand over his beard as his eyes followed the curvature of her body. Unlike Charlotte who had an abundance of cleavage but lacked curves everywhere else, Lily had plenty of them.

He casually brushed a hand over the tent that was being pitched in his pants in an attempt to calm himself as thoughts of rolling around naked with Lily played out in his head. _**"Save it for Barrett..."**_ he thought as she approached.

"Here you are. One 16 oz sirloin with roasted scallop potatoes and asparagus." Lily smiled, placing the steaming hot plate in front of Wade. "If there's anything else you need, please let me know." she bowed briefly before turning to head back into the kitchen.

"Actually…" Wade said quickly. "I would love for you to join me right now. Besides... I'm sure you're bound to get a bloody break at some point, right?" he chuckled lightly. Lily froze as her face must have flashed three different shades of red before she could even conjure up a response.

"I… I would love to but…"

"You've got work to do. I completely understand where you're coming from." Wade nodded. "Not to worry dear Lily… I don't bite." he smirked.

The room may not have been spinning physically, but it was certainly spinning around in circles to Lily. Her blood boiled with desire as she wanted nothing more than to be taken right then and there on top of the table. She could feel the pool gathering at her warm center and quickly exhaled to expel the moan that almost escaped her lips.

Wade could see the fire in her eyes, but knew she had responsibilities that needed to be met. He gave her a wink and flashed that ever so dashing smile of his as she walked away. Little did she know that he already devised a plan to see her again.

* * *

"Check please…" Wade stated as Lily walked by him to serve the group of women seated two tables across from him.

"I'll have it for you in just a moment." she replied, while taking the drink orders for the three ladies at the table. After keying in his order, she printed the receipt and placed it inside one of those little black books.

"Here you go Mr… Wade." she smiled with a little shake of her head because she felt silly for pausing like that.

"Thank you very much, Lily. You've been wonderful this evening." he smiled, passing the book back to her to process his payment.

"You're quite welcome…" she smiled back as she turned to walk over to the register. Lily swiped his card and grabbed a pen to take over to him once she had completed the transaction. She inhaled sharply and made her way back over to him to deliver his card back to him.

"It was a pleasure to serve you tonight, Wade. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and we look forward to seeing you again soon." Lily blushed after he gave her another wink. She gracefully gave him a little bow then hastily went back to attending to her other customers.

Wade looked on carefully and followed Lily's whereabouts until she was back in the kitchen. He left her a very generous tip, then made sure that no one else was watching as he then slid his spare hotel key into the book. He managed to hand the book over to Carl, the bartender, and kindly requested that he give the book back to Lily. Carl nodded in agreement as Wade exited the restaurant.

" _Hey Lill, that guy told me to give this to you…"_ Carl said, handing Lily the book as she cashed out her last few tables. She opened the book to remove the receipt and almost missed the hotel key along with the little note Wade had written her.

" _ **My s**_ _ **weet Lily… after receiving such quality customer service this evening, it would be my honor and pleasure to serve you tonight after your shift. And I seemed to have misplaced my room key. If you happen to locate it, would you be a doll and bring it with you should you decide to come?**_

 _ **Thinking of you…"**_

 _ **~Wade**_

She wasn't sure what to think or say, but without question Lily quickly slipped the hotel key into her pocket. Wade's hotel was only a mere 3 blocks up from her job, thus making her decision for her. What did she have to lose?

As soon as she finished up with her final customers, Lily clocked out and headed outside to unchain her bike. The weather had been so nice the last week that she felt no need to drive her car. She climbed onto her bike and pedaled down the road until she reached the Grand Hotel.

Her timing could not have been better as it began to rain unexpectedly, leaving her clothes drenched.

 _ **"Lovely"**_ she sighed to herself as she trudged through the hotel lobby en route to the elevator. There wasn't much left to chance at this point but one thing was certain as she now stood cold and wet in front of Wade's door.

This night was far from over...

* * *

 _ **Hey you guys, so this is my first little fun story outside of my Shield muses lol. It's not going to be a full blown story-story, just something quick and experimental I suppose. Any who, keep those eyes peeled for the second part as it is in progress. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Till next time...**_

 ** _XoXo_**

 ** _-S_**


End file.
